


Save Room for Dessert

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: Jensen/Danneel/Jared threesome [8]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Threesome, jensen's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're celebrating Jensen's birthday early with cake and a little kitchen rendezvous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Room for Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [beelikej](http://beelikej.livejournal.com/) for the last round of [fandomaid](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/). She asked from something to do with baking and the J2D pairing from [my Non-AU threesome verse](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/tag/jensen%2Fdanneel%2Fjared). SO Sorry for the long delay, but I do so hope you enjoy!!

When Jensen wakes from his nap, it’s to the sweet smell of sugar and vanilla wafting in the air. He happily rolls out of bed and walks down to the kitchen where, surprisingly, Jared stands at the long country-style dining table in a tee and a pair of netted shorts with a whisk in one hand and a bowl filled with batter in the other. Danneel sits just beside the bowl in a tank and short shorts, legs swinging freely, with her head tipped up towards Jared and a warm smile on her face.

Danneel glances over her shoulder once then again with a longer look followed by another warm smile. “Sleeping Beauty has decided to join us,” she teases.

“And not a moment too soon, I see,” he replies, motioning at the mess of cake ingredients across the table.

“We were going to bake you a cake.”

“More like _I’m_ baking the cake,” Jared interrupts, “and she’s harassing me all the way through it.”

“Am not,” Danneel argues.”

“Are, too.” Jared points the whisk at her, prepared to insist more on it in this playful manner, but when Danneel leans in to lasciviously lick batter from the whisk, he’s wholly distracted. As is Jensen. “You’re such a dirty tease,” he murmurs.

“She really is,” Jensen says in an equally low voice. He steps right up to her with his hand sliding around her waist and lightly tickling just before he leans down to kiss her. It starts easy enough but once she opens her mouth, Jensen squeezes his hand around her waist, tugging her to the edge of the table, and reaches far into her mouth for a more proper kiss. He enjoys the soft noise of surprise that rumbles from her throat and how she pulls away breathless, pupils dilated, and a hand gripping his elbow to keep him close. 

Jared quietly clears his throat. “Though I was quite enjoying the show … I can leave you two alone?”

Jensen smirks at him then moves closer and slides his arm around Jared’s waist to tug him tighter. “Don’t you dare.” Jensen pulls Jared even closer, chests flushed together, and gets to his tip toes - a move he’d never imagined needing before, but one he actually gets a little thrill out of now - to reach Jared’s mouth and kiss him just as thoroughly as he’d done with Danneel.

Their arms wrap around the other and Jared pushes Jensen back into the edge of the table, kicking it up a notch in quick moments. Jensen runs his hand down Jared’s back and over the curve of his ass to grab hold of cloth and muscle and keep Jared tight against him. Jared whines into Jensen’s mouth then falls forward to force Jensen down onto the table, with his own hand running into the mixing bowl.

Danneels lets loose a low whistle as she moves the bowl out of the way. “Gotta watch the cake, boys.”

“Oh, the cake.” Jared says with a surprisingly amount of worry.

“Oh, the cake?” Jensen parrots blandly.

“He’s worked really hard on it, Jensen,” Danneel admonishes. She slips a finger into the batter and holds it up towards Jensen’s face. “Just for you.”

Jensen closes his mouth around her finger and sucks the batter right up. As he pulls away, he licks his bottom lip and feels a small tickle in his stomach that is a little less about the sweetness bursting on his tongue and more about the thoughtfulness and care swirling around the room. Especially when he spots Jared’s small, kind smile. 

“You did, huh?”

Jared’s smile turns a bit goofy as he shifts towards the table with a shrug. “It’s the only time we’ll all be together before your birthday.”

“Well, aren’t you sweet?” Jensen lightly teases, twirling his fingers into Jared’s shirt and tugging him closer. “What else were you planning for my birthday?”

The corner of Jared’s mouth tips up and his hand coasts down Jensen’s side, fingers barely grazing his ass. His voice drops low when he replies, “Anything you want, baby.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “Now who’s the dirty tease?” 

“I’ll be sure to deliver.”

“We both will,” Danneel whispers.

Jensen shifts towards her while keeping one arm around Jared’s waist. He lifts his free hand to her cheek and lightly runs his thumb at the corner of her mouth. “I bet you will, darlin’.”

She tips her head towards his hand so his thumb presses against her pretty pink bottom lip. “How about we get this cake in the oven first. Then we can have dessert after the main event.”

“Deal,” he agrees. 

As Jared and Danneel finish up the cake - a bit more whisking, greasing two pans, and filling the oven with cake layers - Jensen watches with adrenaline hyping him up. He’s not sure what to expect, and knows even less what to ask for. He’s just excited to have his two favorite people here so they’re all together in one room. He’s dreaming up all sorts of set-ups for them that take place in various corners of the house, and yet when they’re done and face him with expectant smiles, he decides _here and now_ is as good a choice as any.

He pulls Jared in and kisses him harder and deeper than when he’d first found Jared and Danneel in the kitchen. He pushes his hands up the back of Jared’s shirt and thrills at the fluidity of Jared’s strong, muscular back bunching with every shift of his arms. Jensen brings his hands down to grip at each of Jared’s ass cheeks and rocks them together in a slow, circular motion. His ears start buzzing as blood pumps faster through his heart. He can hear Danneel’s general murmurs, like always, but Jared’s fiercely loud, excitable breathing is taking over his hearing and making him all the more excited for what’s to come. 

Jared pushes Jensen further into the table’s edge with a slight bit of pain pinching his ass. But Jensen doesn’t want to stop there; he wants to take it further and finally gets his brain wrapped around what he wants. He pulls back from Jared’s mouth, pants until he can control his breathing, and looks him right in the eyes. “Fuck me, Jared.” When Jared only stares wide-eyed in return, Jensen lightly laughs. “That’s what I want. I want you to fuck me.”

Slowly, Jared nods with a mumbled, “Okay, yeah, whatever you want,” as if he can’t believe Jensen’s asked it so boldly. “And what about Danneel?”

They both glance at her, still seated near them on the tabletop and leaning back in relaxation and enjoyment of the show. “I’m _really_ okay just watching.”

Jensen smirks as he figures it out. “She can help you.”

Her eyes widen in surprise and she sits up, then her cheeks go pink in happiness and she slides off the table to stand beside them. “I would love to.”

He winks at her then turns to Jared to continue their manic kissing while Danneel gets right with the program to grab lube from a nearby junk drawer and stand behind Jensen. Her arms wrap around his waist as she presses her chest into his back and lightly bites along his shoulder blades. Her hands slide further down to cup him through his pants, already hard and needing to be touched more than through jeans. 

Jensen hums as Danneel’s hands close around the shape of him in denim, then he whines when her tough disappears in order to undo his pants, which makes him murmur again. She does let his pants drop and pulls his boxers down, but then she focuses on his backside with a finger sliding down the crack of his ass. She pushes the pads of a few fingers against his hole, yet Jensen’s easily distracted by Jared pulling Jensen’s hand to the front of his shorts where his hard-on is pressing obscenely up, nearly peaking out the top of his boxers and shorts. 

Jensen undoes Jared’s belt and jeans, brings his dick out, and strokes with a spit-wet hand. He does it in time to Danneels’ finger that’s now slowly slipping inside him, eased by lube and the slow rhythm of his hips. When she adds another finger, Jensen keens and rests his forehead on Jared’s shoulder while still stroking Jared’s hot, stiff cock. 

“That’s it, baby,” Jared whispers at Jensen’s ear. His hand quickly joins Danneel’s and Jensen can feel the roughness of Jared’s fingertips pressing along his rim while Daneel goes for three fingers. “You’re takin’ it so good.”

“Like I have a choice,” Jensen jokes then whimpers when Danneel pushes all three fingers in further than before. “Fuck, Dan,” he huffs through the slice of pain.

She kisses his shoulder and gently pushes against his inside walls. “That’s what I’m trying to do, Jen.”

He laughs at the playfully cruel edge of her voice even as she keeps fingering him more aggressively to open him up. He finally sighs with relief when she pulls her fingers completely out. He’s confused, though, when Jared steps around him, spins him to face the table, and now he’s got a half-naked Danneel sitting on the table in front of him. 

“C’mere, baby,” she sings sweetly and grabs his face to kiss. 

He can feel his nerves relaxing with the easy motion of her smooth tongue, and he runs his hands over her breasts and squeezes them through the thin sapphire cotton of her bra as she arches into his touch. Just as he’s lulled into the well-learned motion of playing with her tits, thumbing and pinching her nipples in equal measure, he feels Jared’s dick press against his hole and begin its slow push in. 

Danneel carefully fists Jensen as he whines through the initial pain and brings him back to hardness while Jared inches himself inside and stretches Jensen wide open. Jensen takes a few deep breaths and smiles when Jared kisses him in the center of his back and Danneel goes for his temple. 

“I’m okay,” he insists with a small chuckle. “I just always forget how big you are.”

Jared laughs as he bites Jensen’s ear. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You really should,” he replies then clenches his ass to squeeze around Jared’s dick and spur him into a short jerk of his hips. 

Danneel reaches between Jensen’s legs and rubs his balls with a sweet smile that is far too unfair given their current positions. Feeling a tingle run up his hip with every touch of her fingers, he growls then leans forward to suck and bite at her neck. He’s distracted enough by her insistent fingers that he just now realizes that Jared is snapping his hips forward with a tiny smack of their skin together. 

Jensen can feel his balls pulling up, and he knows Danneel can, too, because she smirks and asks him if he planned to be done before the cake. 

In lieu of a snappy retort, he runs his knuckles over the tiny swath of cotton panties covering her pussy. She jerks forward with a sharp, surprised look but then widens her legs to grant him more room. He quickly slides his fingers beneath the fabric to get his middle finger inside her. The second he realizes how wet she already is, he knows no one will outlast the cake. Well, maybe Jared, because he’s still fucking Jensen with a smooth, steady rhythm and grunts when he gets particularly deep. 

Jensen reaches back for Jared’s hip and pushes back on him at a quicker pace, enjoying the thickness stretching him out and reaching deep inside. His nerves flare when Jared hits the right spot, and he tips his head back against Jared’s as he can tell they’re both losing the pace. Jared wraps his arms tight around Jensen’s chest and fucks him with quicker, shorter bursts, and Jensen lets himself go with it. He loses any momentum he had with Danneel, yet she doesn’t seem to worry and pushes her hand with his against her pussy to get off just as Jared’s huffy whimpers get louder and lower. 

With a hand a piece, Jared and Jensen stroke Jensen to come around the same time, though Jensen breaks first with Jared still pushing inside and the sight of Danneel fucking their hands right in front of him. Just after he’s come over his hand and up his chest, he feels Danneel shivering at his hand then Jared filling him and stuttering his hips. 

There’s a slow recovery as they take their time with slow, satisfied kisses, and not wanting to pull away from any one person first. But it’s the oven timer that finally breaks them apart and forces them to clean up before handling the early birthday cake. Jensen’s perfectly satiated by the time they’re ready to frost the cake, but a little mess of Danneel painting chocolate frosting on Jared’s bare chest gets them fired up again.


End file.
